Total Drama Pluie Island
by Taylorfang9
Summary: 14 OCs battle it out for 1 million dollars on an island of the east coast of France! Pluie means rain in French. So, that will probably mean that there will be a lot of rain! Maybe. Will that make the challenges harder? Will the contestants get along? Is the new host good at his job? Yes to that last question. Rated T for swearing later on.
1. The first seven

Hello, everyone that actually reads my fanfictions! It is I, Michaelfang9 back again! First, an apology/announcement. I know that I have not written any fanfictions in what seems like FOREVER! That is because of personal problems that I won't get into and I am sorry. Please forgive me. But now that I have had some time to reflect, I went back and read my past major Total Drama stories, like Total Drama Isle de Rivalte, TDPI SYOC, and Total Drama Action SYOC. I realized something. Halfway through, I stopped putting effort into those stories and they just became smut. But now I am reworking them into something better! Everyone, I give you….Total Drama Pluie Island Pluie is French for "rain"! This is a compilation of the three stories I mentioned, and I am reworking them into something spectacular! I am combing a few of my favorite characters from each story (including six of my own OCs that are introduced here) and putting them into the location from my first story. Also, yes. I do believe I still have the consent from the authors that sent my favorites in to the other stories. With that, let's begin!

(Before the show began)

We see a man who looks about thirty, on his knees begging to the producers. He is clearly unhappy. He has combed black hair, a blue shirt with pockets, tan khakis, a five o'clock shadow and white shoes. "Please don't fire me!" the man pleaded. We then see a man in a business suit across from him. "Sorry, Chris. But the higher ups said that we need a new host and a new chef. But unlike Chef Hatchet, you aren't being stubborn." The man said. "Mr. Donaldson, who are you going to get after you fire me?" Chris asked. "We already found someone. Along with a new chef to boot. Now, get out!" Mr. Donaldson ordered. Chris hung his head in sorrow and left.

(Present time)

We see a man in his 20s, who is SUPER excited about the premiere. "Hello! Total Drama fans! I am your new host, Michael Fang! Here to bring you a wonderful and entertaining experience!" Michael said. Shadow had black and silver hair and he wore a black t-shirt shirt, purple pants, and brown boots. "Hey, is my hair good?" he asked an intern off-screen. "Good? OK! Let's get this party started!" he said as a boat pulled up. "This season we will have 14 contestants! Here is our first one!" Michael said as a boy stepped off the boat. The boy was about 18, stood at 6"1 and had medium length straight blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue sweater, black pants, and brown boots and carried a brown acoustic guitar on his back.

Houston Lawson – The Famous Pop Star

"Houston! Welcome man!" Michael greeted. Houston shook his hand. "Thank you sir. Glad to be here." Houston replied. Houston went to the end of the dock they were on and started strumming on his guitar.

The next boat dropped off a girl. She was also blonde and had her hair in a ponytail. She had green eyes. To match her green eyes, she wore a plain green t-shirt, blue jeans and had white Vans and pink earrings. She was about 5"9. "Hello, Alice!" Michael said. Before Alice could say anything she walked towards him and tripped over her shoelace and fell on her face.

Alice Black – The Bubbly Klutz

"I'm alright!" This happens more often than you might think. Houston should know. We're related. Step-siblings." Alice said. Houston gave her a thumbs up.

The third contestant was a male with light tan skin and short windswept brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white shirt that had a black sugar skull on it, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. He also had a silver chain necklace. He stood at 6"0. "Hey there, Andrew. Glad you could make it." Michael said gladly. "Call me Drew. And thanks, likewise." Drew said in a cool manner. Drew walked up to Alice. "Oh! Hi, I'm Alice! Nice to meet you Drew." Alice said nicely. Drew looked at her from top to bottom. "Man, look at this masterpiece. Why don't we ditch this stupid show and find some privacy?" Drew suggested.

Drew Hanson – The Seductive Conman

Alice was uncomfortable. Houston noticed this. "Hey, that's my step-sister! If you don't back off, we will have serious problems!" Houston threatened. Drew shrugged. "Fine." Drew stated as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and started smoking. "You are risking lung cancer. You know that, right?" Houston asked. Drew ignored him as the fourth boat arrived.

Contestant number four is an interesting looking girl. She is a petite, skinny young lady. She has neon blue hair with twin pig tails that end in purple. Her lipstick is black. She has a long bang that covers her head. She has teal green eyes and square framed glasses. She has white skin and a scar on her right arm that looks like if her arm was severed and then sewn back. She wears a white blouse with a blue scarf around her neck, a blue skirt, thigh-high socks and black shoes. "Hello Maddie." Michael greeted. Michael sniffed the air. "Why do I smell fire?" he asked. "Oh, before I walked on to the dock; I set fire to the captain's hat!" Maddie said in a nonchalant way. This creeped everyone out, even Drew.

Maddie Heines – The Small Pyromaniac

Houston smirked. "What's the matter, Drew? Not gonna try to work your moves on her?" he asked smugly. "I'm not going anywhere near that fire freak!" Drew said. But to his dismay, Maddie stood next to him as she pulled out some chocolate and began munching on it. Drew shuddered.

Contestant number five came onto the dock. He was a young man with curly blonde hair, and brown eyes. He wore a midnight blue long sleeve shirt with purple polka dots on it, brown pants and green-white slip on shoes. He was also slightly chubby. "Welcome, Dale." Michael greeted. Dale didn't respond. He just gave a slight wave and walked over to Houston and Alice. "Hey, Dale. What's up, bro?" Alice asked. "The sky. Or the clouds." Dale responded. Dale then pulled out his Nintendo 3DS and started playing Super Smash Bros.

Dale Lawson – The Autistic Gamer

"It was a rhetorical question, you moron." Drew insulted. Dale ignored him. "Dale has Autism, you jerk." Houston retorted. Drew felt guilty. Dale put up his 3DS and put in some earbuds as the next boat arrived.

Contestant number six was a girl with auburn hair in twin tails. She had tanned skin and almond colored eyes. She had an hourglass figure, and wore a white t-shirt with black stripes, blue jeans and black converses. "Hello, Arianna. Welcome." Michael greeted. "Thank you. It's a pleasure." Arianna said as she shook his hand. "Also, please call me Aria." Michael nodded. Drew didn't waste any time. "Hey girl, how about we-"he was cut off by a punch to the gut. He fell to the floor groaning. "Don't waste your time, bub." Aria said coldly. "Noted". Drew said while groaning.

Arianna Rodriguez – The Two Faced Writer.

Contestant number seven came on to the dock. The contestant has his hair styled in a bowl cut, his hair was black, he had blue eyes, and his skin tone was white. He wore a white shirt underneath a blue and gold varsity jack, blue jeans and red shoes. "Hi, Joshua." Michael greeted. Hej! Det är bra att vara här!" Joshua said with a thick Swedish accent. "Um, in ENLGISH?" Drew demanded. "I was saying, 'Hello! It is great to be here!'" Joshua explained. "You are all very lucky to have me here. I am very popular at my school and I am certain I will be popular here." He said in his usual Swedish accent.

Joshua Darwin – The Popular Swede.

Dale got up off the ground and gave Joshua $20 dollars and Maddie some chocolates. "Awesome! Thanks, dude!" they said in unison. Dale nodded and gave a thumbs up. "That was random." Arianna said. "Oh, Dale is just extremely generous. He just loves giving people gifts." Alice explained. Dale then gave Aria some earrings. They were purple. "Um. Ok. Thank you." Aria thanked as she put on her earrings.

"Alright Total Drama fans! After the commercial break, we will meet more contestants! Stay Tuned!" Michael announced.

This is where is end part one, folks. I have four questions for you!

Of these first seven, which is your favorite?

Which is your least favorite?

What did you think of the chapter on a scale of 1 to 10?

If your character was featured here, did I portray them correctly?

OK, everyone. I start online school tomorrow. I will be busy. Anyways, see you next chapter. This is Michaelfang9 saying 'Follow your dreams and Reach for the stars!'


	2. the final seven

"Welcome back to Total Drama, folks! Let's meet our final seven contestants!" Michael announced.

Next was a girl with her black hair in a ponytail and she had blue eyes. She wore a hot pink shirt, tan khakis, and white boots. "Hello, Anna!" Michael greeted. Dale's eyes were suddenly filled with terror upon hearing that name. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. "Nice to be here." Anna replied. Dale gulped. It was her. Anna ran towards Dale with joy. "Aww, isn't this the best? I'm on Total Drama with my boyfriend!" Anna said happily. "Yeah. It's the best." Dale said with convincing fake happiness. "Hello, my name is Arianna. It's a pleasure." Arianna greeted as she walked up and introduced herself. "I'm Anna. Likewise." Anna said. 'This bitch will be an easy out.' Aria thought. 'If this bitch comes near me or Dale again, I will slit her throat!' Anna thought.

[Anna Ferguson – The Two Faced Girlfriend]

The next boat arrived revealing a boy with brown hair with blue highlights, he also had brown eyes. He had purple headphones over his ears as he was listening to rock music. The boy was wearing a light blue American Horror story t-shirt, blue jeans and black vans. Michael snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face to get his attention. "Hello? Earth to Dakota?" Michael asked annoyed. Dakota noticed him and took off his headphones. "Oh, sorry." He apologized with a bit of an English accent. "I was just chilling to some rocking tunes." He explained. "It's alright, Dakota." Michael understood as he directed Dakota towards the other contestants.

[Dakota Holmes – The Music Addict]

Dakota noticed Houston's guitar and his look. "You're Houston Lawson! I have all your CDs!" Dakota said happily. Houston smiled. "Cool. Always nice to meet a fan." Houston said.

The next boat arrived dropping off a girl who was small, but fit. She is 5"3 to be specific. She has freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. She has long brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and she has blue eyes that have a hint of green. She wears a red crop top with ripped light blue skinny jeans, and black and white high top converses. "Greetings, Jamie!" Michael told her. Jamie just gave a thumbs up and performed a flip to go to the others. Everyone clapped. "Nice job!" Joshua said. "Thanks." Jamie finally spoke.

[Jamie Dunn – The Quiet Athlete]

Next up is a tall and lean boy. He has maroon hair with reddish highlights, is a bit long and spiky with many bangs that point down, some of these cover his forehead and nearly his reddish orange eyes. He wears a ragged black hoodie trench coat, a pale purple undershirt, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, jeans and purple sneakers. Around his neck were purple headphones. "Hi there, Friedrich." Michael greeted. Friedrich moved the hair out of his eyes, revealing bags. "Hi to you too, man." Friedrich said. He then saw Maddie and turned his attention towards her. "Hey, baby. Are you an angel? Because you look like you fell from heaven." He said coolly. "Sorry dude. But I'm a lesbian." She said as she took out another chocolate bar, started munching on it and took out a lighter and set Friedrich's hair on fire. Friedrich freaked out as he jumped into the ocean. "W-whatever. You're not my type anyway." Friedrich claimed as he got out of the water.

[Friedrich Schwarzer – The Sleepless Player]

Contestant number twelve was a girl with tannish, almost copper, skin. She has light brown eyes and her hair is curly and brown with blonde highlights. She wears a white long sleeved shirt tucked into a light pair of denim jeans. She has black high top sneakers and wears gold hoop earrings. "Hello, Renee." Michael said. "Great to be here. Hey, does it get cold here often?" Renee asked. "What?" Michael asked confused. "Sorry, I thought that was a great ICE BREAKER!" Renee said. She smiled hugely expecting laughs, but she only got one laugh. From Dale. "Hahaha! That's funny! Ha!" Dale told her as she took a bow. "Thank you, thank you. I will be here until I am eliminated!" Renee exclaimed. "Aw, crap." Drew grimaced.

[Renee Hopkins – The Comedienne]

Contestant number thirteen was dressed incredibly flamboyant. He was of Hawaiian decent, had short wavy brown hair and had Topaz colored eyes. He wore a peach and grey sports tank top, orange cargo shorts and wore gray tennis shoes. He also sported a tan fedora and had two silver bangles, one on each wrist. "Hello, Arnold!" Michael stated. "Aloha, squad! We're gonna have fun this summer! Woo!" Arnold whooped loudly. "Arnold!" Houston, Alice (she tripped, but she got up) and Dale said as they ran up and hugged him. "Cousin Arnold! Hug!" Dale exclaimed as he hugged Arnold tightly. "Ooh. Loosen your grip, buddy." Arnold said. "Yeah. Wouldn't want your fat ass crushing him!" Drew insulted. Arnold then ran up to Drew, socked him in the face, kicked him in the crotch and threw him off the dock. "If you say that again, I will personally make sure your stupid ass will never walk!" Arnold claimed.

[Arnold Franklin – The Feminine Ball Buster]

The final contestant appeared is was a girl with bright red hair that was long and straight, and she had blue eyes. She wore a plain yellow polo shirt, black pants and red Vans. She looked absolutely disgusted at the sight of the place. She was still on the boat and refused to step foot on the dock. "Um. Pearl? You have to come down eventually." Michael told her. "HELL! NO! This place is filthy! Who knows who has been here or WHAT has been here!" Pearl shrieked. She was seen to be pushed off of the boat by the captain. "Aw, man." Pearl complained.

[Pearl Carpenter – The OCD Germaphobe]

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, follow me! Time to take a tour of the island." Michael announced. Everyone then followed him as he led them to somewhere else. Pearl was hiding behind Joshua because she was afraid of bumping into anything nasty.

They were led to a medium sized medical tent that was murky green in color. In it were state of the art medical supplies and hospital beds. Just then, out came a male. This male was the same height as Houston, had wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, and had an average build to him. He looked just like Houston, except he wore a big white doctor coat over a tan sweater, blue jeans and black shoes. "Everyone, this is Dallas. He is our intern/medic." Dallas gave a wave. "Hi there. Alice, if I constantly see you here I will have to start charging you a bill." Dallas said. "Don't worry, dude. I'm fine." Alice claimed as she tried to high five him but, she fell forward. Dallas facepalmed.

After explaining that Dallas was related to Dale, Houston, Alice, and Arnold; everyone was now gathered next to an outhouse. "Everyone, this is the confessional. Where you will dish your inner most secrets or just get something off your chest." Michael announced. Just then, the thing blew up and burst into flames! Everyone instantly glared at Maddie. "I may or may not have rigged a small explosive to catch the outhouse on fire." Maddie said as she tried to act innocent. Michael groaned. "But, hey. Those three guys seem to like the fire." Maddie said as we now see what she is talking about: Dale was roasting a marshmallow over the fire, Joshua was roasting a meatball over the fire, and Dakota was roasting a hot dog over the fire while listening to rock music. "Jag gillar köttbullar." Joshua said while roasting his food. "What?" Dale asked. "I said, 'I like meatballs.'" Joshua explained. Dale nodded and they went back to what they were doing.

After they ate their snack, Michael brought them to what looks like a 5-star villa cabin. Everyone marveled at it. "Contestants, this is where you will be staying. Since, this is my first time here and your first time. I wanted to treat you right. So, enjoy spending your stay here in this villa!" Michael announced. Everyone cheered as they raced towards the front door. "Oh! One more thing! This island is named 'Pluie', which is French for rain. So, expect some rainy days." Michael said as everyone went inside their wonderful villa.

Alright, folks this is where I end things for this chapter. Three questions this time:

What do you think of the new cast?

What do you think of the final seven campers?

Are you disappointed that this isn't the same cast as I claimed from my announcement?

But, sorry. I just couldn't think of good stories or development in this scenario. As always, tell me what you think, leave reviews. Also, who do you think will be eliminated first? OK, everyone. This is Michaelfang9 saying, Follow your dreams and reach for the stars! See you guys next chapter!


	3. steamed hams but it's Total Drama

The campers marveled when they walked inside the villa. There was a kitchen, a dining room for everyone, bedrooms each with one bed and its own bathroom, and the living room had an 8 person couch that had cup holders and seats that reclined. There was also a 52" inch plasma TV.

Michael then came in. "Alright Everyone. This season. There will be no teams! It is everyone for themselves!" he announced. Everyone gasped. "That's right! It's all about survival this season!" Michael said. Just then, thunder started clapping and rain started pouring outside. "Well, they don't call this place "Rain" for nothing!" Michael smirked. "Ok. Your first challenge is to wait out the rain and see how long you can stomach each other. *chuckle*" Michael announced. All the campers glanced at each other.

(Confession cam: Michael)

"I forgot to add. Confessionals will be filmed in this dressing room." Michael said as we see that it is the same one from Total Drama Action.

*static*

(Confession cam: Anna)

"It's so great to be here with Dale! I just know he feels the same way!" Anna claimed

*static*

(Confession cam: Dale)

"Yeah. Nothing beats being here with Anna!" he lied as he held up a sign that said 'Help me!'

(Confession end)

(Challenge timer: 1 hour in)

[Campers: Joshua and Dale]

"So, Joshua. How do you like camp so far?" Dale asked the Swedish boy. "Camp är mycket trevligt." Joshua replied. Dale was confused. "I said, 'camp is very nice.'" Joshua explained. Dale shrugged it off. Dale's red wristwatch then beeped. "Oh. I'm going to make something to eat. Part of my culinary training. I want to be a chef." Dale explained as he got up.

[Enter Anna]

"Oh! Goody! I was hungry. Can you make some pot roast, honey?" Anna asked sweetly. Dale got fear in his eyes. "Yes, s-sugar." Dale replied as he went into the kitchen.

[Challenge timer: 1 hour and 5 minutes in]

[Campers: Dale and Maddie]

"Maddie. I enlisted your help because I trust you with cooking and roasting things!" Dale told the small pyromaniac who was munching on a chocolate bar. "What's in it for me?" Maddie asked. Dale paused. "I will owe you three favors." Dale offered. "OK!" Maddie nodded. Dale gave a thumbs up as he checked on the roast in the oven. It wasn't quite done yet. "Hey, Dale?" Maddie asked sweetly. "Yes?" Dale asked as he took off the white apron he was wearing. "May I have one of those favors now?" Maddie asked again. "Sure." Dale agreed. "Thanks. May I date your sister, Alice?" Maddie asked nonchalantly. Dale paused. "Um, pardon?" he wondered. "Can I date Alice?" she asked again. "Why?" Dale wondered. "Two reasons: I think she is cute and I want someone to be the Joker to my Harley Quinn." Maddie replied as she chomped on her chocolate. "But Alice isn't insane!" Dale tried to reason. "Yes, but she is really cute. Plus, you owe me!" Maddie pleaded. "Alright. Fine. You can try to ask her out. You have my blessing." He told her. "Thank you! You won't regret this!" Maddie exclaimed as she hugged Dale. Dale sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" he wondered. "Dale, I swear I have nothing to do with this. But you need to know that your roast is on fire." Maddie explained. "AAH!" Dale yelled as he checked on the roast. "Oh my, gosh! My roast is ruined!" Dale exclaimed. "Here's your coffee, Mr. Fang." Dallas told Michael off screen. Dale and Maddie then took notice of the Jet Ski that was outside the window parked at the docks. "But what if…I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking?" Dale questioned. "Oh ho ho! Delightfully devilish, Dale!" Maddie complimented. Dale put on a normal brown hoodie and was about to climb out the window to avoid making noise, when Anna walked in.

[Enter Anna]

"DALE MONTGOMERY LAWSON!" Anna screamed as she was full of rage. "Anna! I-I was just stretching my calves on the windowsill. Isometric Exercise! Care to join me?" Dale lied. "Why is there smoke coming out of the oven, Dale?" Anna confronted him. Dale quickly searched for an answer. Maddie interjected. "Oh, that isn't smoke. It's steam. Steam from the steamed clams we're having! Mmm! Steamed clams!" Maddie covered for Dale. Anna left.

[Exit: Anna]

Both sighed. "Thanks, Maddie. Now, while I'm gone, I need you to distract people if necessary." Dale instructed her. "Yeah, alright. I'm going to go hit on your sister." Maddie said as she left. "*sigh*." Dale sighed again as he left through the window.

[Exit: Dale and Maddie]

[Challenge timer: 2 hours in]

[Campers: Friedrich, Alice and Drew]

Alice was doing her part to make sure the house was clean. She was dusting corners up on a ladder when Drew accidentally bumped into the ladder which made Alice fall into his arms. "Wow. Looks like it's cloudy with a chance of hot girl." Drew said seductively. Alice was uncomfortable as she escaped his grasp. Just then, Friedrich came up to her. "Hey, baby. Are you an angel? Because you look like you fell from heaven." Friedrich said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Alice, again, was uncomfortable.

[Enter Maddie]

"Hey, Alice. You are just like the fire from my lighter: LIT!" Maddie said as she turned on her lighter. "Aw, you're sweet!" Alice told her. Friedrich and Drew were now dumbstruck. "Well, you're sweeter than chocolate!" Maddie told her as she gave her a big heart shaped box of chocolates. "Aww!" Alice said as she walked off.

[Exit: Alice]

"Sorry, boys. Some have moves, and others don't." Maddie said. Friedrich and Drew were still dumbstruck about what just happened.

[Confessional: Friedrich]

"What the hell just happened?" Friedrich pondered.

*static*

[Confessional: Drew]

"I did not know Alice swung for the other team. Oh well. I shall move on to someone else." He shrugged as he took out a cigarette and started smoking.

*static*

[End confessional]

[Challenge Timer: 30 minutes later]

[Contestants: Pearl and Jamie]

Pearl was pacing back and forth, clearly upset about something. She was starting to rant to Jamie, who was as quiet as ever. "Am I wrong for wanting that perverted dick out of the competition ASAP?" Pearl wondered. Jamie shrugged, but Pearl didn't notice this. "Of course not! Any SANE person would want him out of here permanently!" Pearl ranted.

[Enter Arnold]

"Aloha, girls!" Arnold greeted in his usual peppy, yet feminine tone. Pearl looked back at him with a mixture of anger and disgust. Jamie just waved at him and smiled.

[Confessional: Jamie]

"Well, he seems nice." Jamie stated in a quiet tone.

*static*

[End confessional]

"Who are you?" Pearl asked somewhat rudely. "I'm Arnold Franklin. What about you two?" he said. "I'm Jamie Dunn. This is Pearl Carpenter." Jamie introduced. "Hey, can we please get back to my rant about that villainous scum that calls himself Friedrich?" Pearl asked rudely. "Um, sure." Jamie agreed. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Friedrich do?" Arnold wondered. "Oh, I'll tell you!" Pearl told him.

[Begin Flashback]

[15 minutes ago]

Pearl was applying copious amounts of hand sanitizer to her hands because lord knows where most of these contestants have been. Friedrich took note of Pearl and decided to work his magic and use his usual pick-up line…except he messed it up. Friedrich slid up to Pearl. "Hey, baby! Are you an angel? Because I'm allergic to feathers!" Friedrich told her. He realized what he said, but he somehow threw up ALL OVER PEARL! This made Pearl freak out. She went to her room for clothes and then to the shower room to cleanse herself, all while screaming, 'SHOWER! SHOWER! SHOWER!' over and over.

[End Flashback]

[Present time]

Arnold was dumbfounded by what Pearl had just told him. "Whoa." He said. "I know! I want that jerk GONE!" Pearl yelled. "Consider it done." Arnold told her. Pearl squealed.

[Confessional: Arnold]

"Do I think Pearl is overreacting? Yes. But, I will help a girl out. Nobody messes with my girl Pearl." Arnold claimed.

*static*

[End Confessional]

[Challenge timer: 3 hours in]

Everyone was now gathered at the dining table, including Michael. Maddie had received a text from Dale saying that he was on his way back on to gather everyone. Dale made sure to get rid of his Jack-in-the-Box receipt. He came into the dining hall carrying a big plate of cheeseburgers. "Everyone, I hope you're ready for mouthwatering hamburgers!" Dale announced. "Um, I thought we were having steamed clams. That's what you and Maddie told me." Anna said. "Oh no, we said 'Steamed Hams'. That's what I call hamburgers." Dale said. "No its not." Houston interrupted. "Shh!" Dale hushed him. "You call hamburgers, 'steamed hams'?" Dakota questioned. "Yes. It's a regional dialect." Dale insisted. "Really? What region?" Drew asked, skeptical. "Uh, upstate New York?" Maddie lied. "Really? Well, I'm from Utica, New York and I have never heard anyone use the phrase 'steamed hams'". Drew revealed. "Oh no, not in Utica. It's an Albany expression. I'm from Albany." Maddie defended. "Ah, I see." Drew said. Everyone began eating. Michael took a bite. "You know, these hamburgers are quite similar to the ones they have at Jack-in-the-Box." Michael claimed as he took off the top bun and inspected it. "Oh ho! No. Patented Lawson burgers. Old family recipe." Dale lied. "No, it's not." Arnold claimed. Dale shushed him. "A family recipe?" Michael asked. "Yes." Dale answered. "For Steamed Hams?" Michael questioned. "Yes." Dale answered again. "And you call them 'steamed hams' despite the fact that they are obviously grilled." Michael said as he revealed an obviously grilled patty. "U-um. You know. One thing I should…" Dale tried to explain. "Excuse me." Dale said as he left through the kitchen door and came back. "Ah. That was wonderful. Good time was had by all, I am pooped." Dale claimed. Dakota got up as he finished his burger. "Why yes, I suppose we should- GOOD LORD WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!" Dakota screamed as he saw flames emanating from behind the door. Everyone gasped. Dale tried to think of a lie. Luckily, Maddie did it for him. "Aurora Borealis?" Maddie lied. "What? Aurora Borealis? At this time of year, at this time of day, at this part of the world and localized entirely within the kitchen?!" Dakota asked suspiciously. "Yes." Dale lied. Joshua got up. "May we see it?" he asked in his Swedish accent. "No." Dale said bluntly.

Everyone left the villa. Dallas came rushing out from inside. "GUYS! THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" Dallas yelled. "No Dallas, it's just the northern lights." Dale lied. "Well, Dale, you certainly are an odd fellow. But you steam a good ham. Also, I think that wraps it up for this challenge. Time to start casting your votes on who you think should leave because you have had enough of them." Michael explained. Michael turned to leave, but turned back when he heard Dallas. "Help! HELP!" Dallas cried. Dale and Maddie just gave a thumbs up along with some fake smiles.

[7:00 PM]

[The Elimination Ceremony]

Everyone was gathered around a bonfire. Michael came up and set down a plate on a tree stump. On it were 13 S'mores. "Campers. You have all casted your votes and made your decisions. One of you will leave, but you will NEVER be allowed to return!" Michael explained.

[Confessional: Arnold]

"Sorry, bud. You have got to go!" Arnold said.

*static*

[Confessional: Drew]

"I did not believe one word of Dale's steamed hams bullshit."

*static*

[Confessional: Pearl]

"I hope I convinced enough people to vote the bastard off."

*static*

[End confessionals]

"The following campers have no votes against them and are safe: Arianna. Renee. Anna. Joshua. Dakota. Houston. Alice. Jamie. Pearl. Arnold." Michael revealed the names as each camper got their S'more.

"The following two players have each received only one vote, and are safe. Drew and Maddie." Michael revealed as the two got their S'mores. Friedrich and Dale exchanged worried looks. "Dale. You are on the chopping block for purchasing Jack-in-the-box burgers and passing them off as 'steamed hams'. Plus, you set fire to the kitchen." Michael announced. Dale grinned sheepishly. "Friedrich, you are on the chopping block for using the same line to pick up girls, being a creep, and throwing up on Pearl." Michael announced. Friedrich hung his head down. "But, against all odds. The last S'more goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dale Lawson! Which means the first person voted out of Total Drama Pluie Island is Friedrich Schwarzer!" Michael announced as Dale received his safety symbol. "*sigh* Well, it was fun while it lasted." Friedrich said. "On this island, is a cave named "Eau", which is French for Water. So, I thought it would be fitting if I sent you home that fit the theme of water." Michael revealed.

[Later at the docks]

Friedrich was loaded into a gigantic water gun. "This is the Water Gun of Shame!" Michael revealed as he got out a remote control that had a single red button on it. "So long, Friedrich." He said as he pushed the button. "I regret nothing!" Friedrich shouted as he was shot back home.

"Well, we lost one pervert. Will we lose another? Maybe. You just have to stay tuned for more Total…Drama…Pluie Island!" Michael said as he signed off.

[Elimination order]

14th: Friedrich Schwarzer – The Sleepless Player

Sorry this took so long. School has been rough, and I have to do it online! I am sorry Aleister Bloodrive VII. I had to eliminate someone, it was unfortunately Friedrich. I already had one pervert in the form of Drew, I didn't need another. Friedrich was just fodder. Sorry, man. But hey, at least Maddie is still in.

Now on to the questions. I have 6 questions for you today:

What did you think of the chapter on a scale of 1 to 10?

What did you think of Friedrich's elimination?

Did you think the ending was rushed?

What was your favorite moment in this chapter?

What was your least favorite moment?

Who is your favorite and least favorite character?

Alright you guys. I need to get to brainstorming on the next chapter. As always, review and be sure to follow and favorite. This is Michaelfang9 saying, follow your dreams and reach for the stars!


End file.
